1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates, in general, to optical devices that use a triangulation scheme for position sensing or measuring.
2. Description of the Related Art:
Devices which use triangulation schemes for position sensing or measuring are common. A preliminary patentability search conducted in class 356, subclasses 376 and 381 disclosed the following patents: Keuffel et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,464; Milnes, U.S. Pat. No. 3,187,185; Denton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,253; Rosenfeld et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,875; McFarlane, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,234; Borgese, U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,820; Bodlaj, U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,955; Strandberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,159; Hammar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,613; Bodlaj, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,534; Steele, U.S. Pat. No. 4,349,274; and Truax, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,785. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention.